iSixteen and Pregnant: Holy Chiz!
by PinkIcePrincess23
Summary: This story is based on MTV's hit show with an iCarly twist. SEDDIE Oneshot! Very short, but sorta cute. Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN ICARLY OR SIXTEEN AND PREGNANT.  Sorry guys:FF didn't publish the name T.Bo for some reason. For ex. "courtesy of T.Bo" "from T.Bo
1. Introduction

iSixteen and Pregnant: Oh Chiz!

Hi! My name's Sam. I'm a sophomore at Ridgeway High School here in Seattle, lover of Fat Cakes and all things meaty!

I usually hate school but this year has been the chiz, in a good way. I mean, it's been scary too, you'll see why later, but for the most part, it's been pretty amazing.

First, I have the most awesome of awesome best friend.

*Scene cuts to Carly walking down the stairs of her apartment*

_Carly teasingly exclaims while collecting empty Fat Cake coffins from the staircase steps, "Sam, did you eat three boxes of fat cakes in 20 minutes?"_

_The blond-tressed girl pulls out her PearPhone and checks the time. With her signature smirk in place, she answers her best friend. "Actually, fifteen minutes." Placing the phone back into her hoodie pocket she adds "At least I have an excuse now."_

That's Carly. We've been friends since forever and we will always be. We both host the greatest webshow of all time, iCarly! Check it out if you haven't already and if you don't, you're a nub. Just sayin'.

Second, I have a new 'fabtastic', (Spencer's word) nerdy, Lord of the Dorks boyfriend! Do I love the guy? Well, shoosh yeah! I just love picking on him too. It's our 'thing'. You don't have to get it!

*Scene cuts to Freddie sitting at the Shay's kitchen counter"

"_Don't throw ham at me! Wait! Don't…Oh God! Ouch! I didn't mean choose something other than ham to throw, SAMANTHA!"_

_From the couch, Sam smirks as she tosses a turkey leg (hey, at least it isn't ham) ,courtesy of , at her boyfriend's head knocking him off the seat he had previously occupied._

"_Sam! I think," Freddie touches forehead, "I'm bleeding! You are being such a de…"_

_Before Freddie can finish his sentence, Sam's smirk disappears and is replaced by a jutted lip and a trembling chin._

"_Oh God, Sam. I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to yell. Throw whatever you want at me."_

_Freddie picks up the turkey leg and before handing the 'fowl' weapon to his Princess Puckett, he places a tender kiss on her cheek and smiles._

_In the best English accent that he can muster Freddie declares "I am here for violent entertainment, my lady. Do what you will."_

_Sam looks into the brown eyes of her handsome subject, her tears still threatening to fall. _

"_You're forgiven, Dorkwad. Now ,mama won't hurt you if you go buy another turkey leg from for her. Pointing at the discarded tasty morsel formally known as "Sam's 5:25 p.m. snack", 'That one's been ruined by nub blood'._

_With a wide grin and another kiss, this one a quick peck to Sam's now upturned lips, Freddie nods and proceeds once again to the Groovy Smoothie._

This year, is only going to become cooler because now I can eat even more than usual without anyone's disgusted remarks, more exciting because I am changing with each passing day, and scary because holy chiz, I'M PREGNANT!

AN: Hi guys! I know that this fiction is certainly not the best, but I think it's kind of neat if you enjoy the Pregnant Seddie fictions. I'm actually not a huge fan of those, especially when they are so young, but those stories do remind me of MTV's popular show, "Sixteen and Pregnant." Anyway, I was thinking about it today and decided to write this little drabble. I really hope that someone was entertained by my musings. Have an awesome day/night. Review if you'd like.

P.S. If you hate the story, please don't be mean. I understand that when you write something and share it with people, you should expect some criticism and I do. But please keep in mind that there's a difference between constructive criticism and just being plain mean.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I'm pregnant. Preggers. Knocked up. With child. The ham…is in…the oven. It's really weird. I mean to any sixteen year old girl in my position, this would be more than scary strange, but in my case is like chocolate covered broccoli weird. Hold up, that sounds good. What? Don't judge me. It's the hormones. Anyway, my mom is not too excited about the baby, but what mother would be? So, since stress isn't cool for little baby meatloaf, I moved out. And no, my mom didn't make me leave; I just think that if we're going to continue working on our mother/daughter relationship, a pregnant and emotional Sam and a promiscuous and exasperated Pam together will only undo the progress that we've made. So I, wow even thinking about it kind of makes me want to hurl and grin simultaneously, anyway, I live with…

_Camera zooms out to show a very pregnant Sam, Carly, Wendy and Tasha sitting on a queen sized bed engaged in a conversation_

"_So Sam," Tasha, who had been quiet for the longest, piped in "can you believe that you're actually living with Freddie AND his mom?"_

_That's right. I live with my boyfriend and his sack of crazy that he calls 'mom'._

"_I believe it!" Sam exclaims with a laugh. "Every night when Mama Benson comes in to check on her Freddie Bear and to give him his midnight 'tick check', I am reminded of my living situation."_

_Carly 's shocked expression causes the rest of the girls to burst into laughter. "She gives him a tick check? At midnight? With you here?"_

"_Why yes Carls," Sam answers teasingly " why wouldn't she?"_

"_I…I…I…Saaaam, IT'S WEIRD!", the normally courteous, complete opposite of rude, girl exclaims._

_With that interjection the group of girls nod their heads in agreement while laughing at the sheer obviousness of Carly's declaration. _

"_Yeah, it's chiztasticly weird," Sam began "but what can I do? I live here now. It won't be forever so I believe I can manage for another year or so."_

"_Wait! What do you mean 'for another year so'? What do you and Freddie have planned? Come on dish, Sam." Wendy urged._

"_Wellllllll…." Sam started and left the word in the air as the girls looked on with anticipation. _

_Carly, not being able to take the suspense jumped to her feet yelling, "WELL WHAT?"_

"_Easy there screamy," Sam answered with a laugh. Reaching around her neck and showcasing a rather lovely silver necklace with a….ring hanging from the center. "Freddie proposed."_

_As the girls jaws dropped to the floor, Freddie stepped into his bedroom._

"_Hola muchachas," he nods at the almost comatose girls sitting on his and Sam's bed, "Babe, you hungry? What sounds good? Chinese or ribs or fried chicken?"_

"_What do you mean 'or'?" Sam responds to her fiancée's question._

Yes, the nub asked me to marry him. I was surprised too. And before you say anything, we understand that marriage is a huge step and it will only probably add stress to our new little family. I mean we are pretty young and it will be difficult enough to be someone's mother and now I'm adding 'someone's wife' to my plate. But I'm a big eater, and I'm prepared for it all. Freddie asked in such a cute way too. Don't tell him I said that. He'll think I'm growing all soft.

_Scene cuts to the previous night with Freddie helping his pregnant girlfriend step out on the balcony_

"_Okay Fredturd, what's your big surprise?" Sam says with a growing grin._

"_Well Samjerk," Freddie retorts "I have something to give you. Well actually, I uh..have something to ask you and ummm..well, then I'll give you the…thing, if you well…umm..want..it."_

"_Gee, Fred, stutter much?" Sam smiles and looks up at Freddie with soft eyes. "Why are you so nervous? Just ask me, ok? I won't bite unless you want me to." She teases._

_Freddie chuckles at Sam's playful banter and places his palm onto her now blushing cheek._

"_Sam, you are so unbelievably incredible." Freddie began as he brushed at a bouncing blonde curl with his thumb._

"_Duh." Sam softly replied._

_Chuckling again Freddie continued, "Yeah, double duh. Sam…I had this all planned out. I wanted to be smooth and romantic and like those guys that Carly and you watch in your chick flicks. But, God Sam, looking at your beautiful face…well, it's distracting. I brought you out here where it all began to give you this."_

_Freddie reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. On bended knee, Freddie presented his gift to his lady. Sam's eyes widened and tears welled threating to spill any second now._

"_This was my grandmother's. My dad's mom. My dad actually proposed to my mom with this ring but she wouldn't take it. Something about it not being hygienic to wear someone else's ring. "_

_Sam couldn't help but smile as tears rolled down her pinked cheeks. _

"_Anyway, Sam I love you with all my heart and with all my soul and with all of me. Freddie's voice cracked with emotion and a tear cascaded down his cheek. "You're the mother of my child and I want you to be my wife. Will you marry your nub?_

_Still crying and now laughing Sam nodded enthusiastically. "Of course you geek! I'd love to marry you!"_

_Standing up, Freddie pulls his now fiancé close (as close as he can get despite her growing tummy) into his arms. She looks into his warm eyes and the two share a passionate kiss. _

"_Okay, ring me Benson." Sam commands._

_With shaky hands, Freddie begins to slip the ring onto Sam's finger._

"_Uh Sam…it won't fit. Baby your fingers are swollen."_

"_What? Oh no! I'm so fat! I can't even where my engagement ring?" Sam begins to cry again, this time because of her pregnancy swelling._

"_Hush, baby," Freddie soothes pulling Sam into another hug, "you're pregnant, not fat. We'll just put it on a chain for now."_

"_Okay." Sam conceded. "Freddie?" she asked in her soft voice again._

"_Yeah, baby?"_

"_I'm hungry."_

_Chuckling for the third time that night, "I made us dinner, my betrothed. Let's go inside and eat."_

_Giggling as she stepped back inside she and Freddie's bedroom "Betrothed. Who says that? Ha! You are the nerd king, Benson."_

"_Anything to make you laugh, my soon to be nerd's queen."_


End file.
